


Pelúcia (Tradução)

by Lamia_editions



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hornet is emotionally constipated, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia_editions/pseuds/Lamia_editions
Summary: Hornet encontra um bicho de pelúcia, ninguém menos que seu irmão Ghost. Quem fez isso e por quê? Bom não importa. Funciona da mesma forma. Quem disse que ser irmã era fácil?Tradução da fic Peluche para o português.
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pelúcia (Tradução)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peluche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705098) by [Lamia_editions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia_editions/pseuds/Lamia_editions). 



> Esta fic é minha, embora Knight_of_Shades tenha colaborado muito para fazê-la.

A pacata cidade de Dirtmouth dificilmente recebia visitantes, exceto um, ele se chamava Ghost, os habitantes de Dirtmouth se surpreenderam com a capacidade desse pequeno cavaleiro que sempre voltava após suas idas e vindas pelas ruínas do reino, mesmo ele não tendo abrido a boca para falar, todos puderam ver só pela aura que emanava dentro dele que parecia que toda vez que Ghost viajava para aquele reino decadente, ele voltava mais forte e mais experiente do que antes. Hornet, a princesa protetora de Hallownest, nunca o perdeu de vista, ela sempre garantiu que Ghost, seu irmão nunca fosse capaz de detectá-la, assim ela pode observar as façanhas dele de perto, sem ele ser capaz de vê-la. Ela pode testar a força daquele garotinho e tinha que admitir que ele não era nada mal, mas ficou surpresa que o pequeno vessel tinha ficado mais poderoso quando lutaram pela segunda vez, e em seguida seu irmão acabou tendo a marca que o tornava o próximo sucessor como governante, se tornando o rei legítimo de Hallownest, no entanto depois da dura batalha na Tumba de Cinzas, a aranha caçadora deu a ele um severo aviso, dizendo que mesmo ele tendo o direito de ser rei daquele reino, Ghost tinha que ser forte para chegar a um acordo com seu passado, substituindo o Cavaleiro Oco e poder cumprir com a sua missão. Então, certo de que sua jornada ao Abismo seria perigosa, o pequeno cavaleiro foi à modesta vila para se equipar, ele não sabia o “por que” de tamanho desespero, mas sentia calafrios quando a palavra “Abismo” ecoava em sua cabeça e ele queria garantir que estivesse totalmente pronto para qualquer coisa que estivesse por lá, mas ele logo foi atraído por um brilho vermelho que emanava de uma tenda bastante grande e ele sabia de quem era e mais ainda do motivo daquela tenda o chamar, foi então que Ghost pegou um dos seus charms e este era o presente que o anfitrião daquela tenda tinha o entregado.

A princesa guardiã de Hallownest estava escondida em um canto específico da Ancient Basin esperando o pequeno cavaleiro aparecer, ela desconfiava que a demora dele era porque ele estava se preparando para entrar no local de seu nascimento, ou foi o que Hornet tinha pensado a princípio. A jovem aranha estava perdendo sua paciência de tanto ficar esperando e depois de dar a volta por quase todo aquele reino em ruínas, agora havia chegado a Dirtmouth, a vila acinzentada onde a calmaria e o céu sempre nublado prevaleciam, já fazia muito tempo que Hornet não foi para a superfície ver os poucos habitantes que sobreviveram a infecção, no entanto ela notou uma novidade com a qual era impossível não ser perceptível até para aqueles com uma terrível visão, tendas de circo haviam sido armadas um pouco afastada da aldeia e pareciam sombrias, quase aterrorizantes e possuíam um brilho escarlate que diferenciava do brilho cinza azulado de Dirtmouth. Os insetos que entravam e saíam usavam máscaras irreconhecíveis por qualquer um que não conhecesse as antigas lendas de Hallownest, mas a aranha caçadora sabia quem exatamente eram eles, nada mais nada menos que a terrível Trupe Escarlate de Grimm. Por possuir uma boa visão, a garota observou que tinha alguém se aproximando daquela tenda, e com certo horror, percebeu que era o pequeno cavaleiro entrando no maior dos pavilhões. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hornet entrou em desespero, ela tinha que fazer algo, senão o perderia de vista, e quem sabe em que problema Ghost ou até mesmo o reino poderia se meter com seu irmão não mais presente para conter a infecção. Embora a jovem aranha pudesse entrar sorrateiramente e se camuflar com as outras criaturas do clã graças ao seu poncho vermelho, a falta das duas marcas verticais em seu rosto a faria parecer suspeita e elas poderiam detê-la, ela não queria expor ao pequeno cavaleiro que ela estava lá também, até porque ela não queria que ele suspeitasse que ela sempre esteve o vigiando, sem contar que seria muito constrangedor já que nunca agiu como uma irmã protetora antes.

Então que ela percebeu que a carpa, ao fingir ser “cara”, tinha buracos na parte superior. Seria moleza subir ali graças a ser meia aranha, agora tudo dependia da sua furtividade. No entanto, assim que espiou por um dos dois buracos na tenda maior, descobriu que ela não lhe dava uma visão adequada do interior, além de que havia um corredor que a impediu de ver o que tinha mais à frente. Então ela observava era uma espécie de mecanismo de iluminação, provavelmente para iluminar os shows abaixo. “Que raiva!”, Hornet gritou tais palavras mentalmente, agora ela não sabia onde o pequeno fantasma estava ou o que ele estava fazendo dentro daquela tenda, mas ela logo lembra que nas lendas da Trupe Escarlate de Grimm só aparecia quando alguém os convocava. “Não pode ser! É um engano” Hornet falou mais para si mesma do que para alguém, pois ela estava suspeitando que foi Ghost quem os convocou e por não saber quase nada sobre o que a Trupe de Grimm queria, tanto pelas informações terem sido apagadas com o tempo quanto o fato de que a jovem aranha acreditar que a hipótese deles voltarem para Hallownest era mínima, ela começou a supor que o pequeno cavaleiro não devia entrar lá em nenhuma circunstância.

Pulando através do tecido do teto, ela continuou a assistir caso encontrasse Ghost novamente. Demorou muito até que pensou ter visto um dos chifres de seu irmão saindo de algumas caixas, sentindo-se aliviada que ele tinha saído daquela tenda perturbadora sem possuir danos ou algo que a preocupasse. Cansada de procurá-lo, ela sentiu seu instinto de proteger apitando que aquele lugar onde ela não podia ver seu irmão, não era um local seguro para ele, por isso a princesa protetora de Hallownest colocou uma de suas mãos para pegar sua agulha, altamente decidida de que ela precisava tirá-lo daquele lugar, usando a força se for necessário. Já acreditando que nada de bom poderia vir de dentro da tenda de Grimm.

Com um salto e uma pirueta graciosa, ela pousou ao lado de Ghost, Hornet estava muito brava com o pequeno cavaleiro, ela estava preocupada com ele, porém a aranha caçadora não iria admitir em voz alta, só que ela estava pronta para dizer que ele nunca mais entrar naquela tenda. Sua voz estava pronta para dar um sermão quando percebeu que o que tinha visto não era ele, era algo próximo o suficiente para deixa-la confusa, o que estava diante dos seus olhos era nada mais nada menos que um bicho de pelúcia do Ghost em tamanho natural. “De onde é que isso veio? Como acabou parando por aqui?”, era um enigma para a jovem, que olhou para ele com surpresa e com a curiosidade de ver aquilo mais de perto, ela o pegou e olhou com atenção. Ele teve alguns arranhões aqui e ali, talvez por brincar um pouco descuidadamente com ele, se Hornet soubesse quem tinha feito, ela iria brigar por tal descuido, mas mesmo assim, ele manteve sua forma muito bem parecida com a do seu irmão. Era de uma qualidade espetacular, tanto pelos materiais como pela semelhança que manteve com o original, no entanto, se você olhar os pontos, fica claro que o criador não foi um tecelão de Deepnest, não possuía os mesmos padrões de pontos com os quais ela tinha conhecimento. Além disso, não havia mais nada que o fizesse ter ideia de quem poderia ser o dono daquele bicho de pelúcia, não tinha nenhum bordado com um nome ou algo que o identificasse, ela até sentiu pena por algo tão bem feito, e que fora criado com materiais de qualidade não possuía o registro de um dono. Então a aranha caçadora de uma olhada em volta percebendo que havia vários destroços nas proximidades, Hornet entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

O bicho de pelúcia foi jogado fora como se fosse lixo.

“Quem poderia ter feito o bicho de pelúcia e por que o pequeno Fantasma? É claro que agora esse bicho de pelúcia não tem mais dono” era tudo o que se passava na cabeça da guardiã de Hallownest. Vendo que aquilo não era quem ela queria, a jovem aranha iria colocar aquele bicho de pelúcia de volta no chão, mas por algum motivo, ela não conseguiu retirá-lo de suas mãos, vendo com mais atenção ainda, Hornet notou que mesmo tendo alguns erros de costura, ainda poderiam ser reparados, sem contar que era uma pelúcia muito macia para ser jogada fora, uma coisa que a aranha caçadora secretamente adorava, além de também ela ter confundido aquela pelúcia com Ghost, e talvez... talvez ela pudesse usá-lo para alguns testes que ela queria fazer e nunca teve a chance. Hornet sorriu e enfiou a pelúcia no seu poncho vermelho. Ela tinha segredos a revelar para Ghost e sentia vergonha de expô-los tanto pelo fato dela não ter tido esse tipo de relacionamento de irmãos como o fato dela ter aprendido mais a matar do que ser carinhosa, no entanto ela estava decidida que queria mostrar esse lado mais sensível para ele e era melhor não ficar nervosa em contar a eles, até porque a jovem não queria parecer uma atrapalhada na frente de Ghost.

Hornet decidiu deixar o circo assustador, e assim que ele deixou as tendas, uma menina besouro tropeçou para fora das caixas. Bretta havia deixado o brinquedo de pelúcia do Salvador Branco lá, certa de que os terríveis insetos da carpa macabra apreciariam um bicho de pelúcia que se parecesse com ele. Ela havia descoberto a terrível verdade sobre o Salvador Branco, e agora tudo fazia sentido. A princípio ela pensou que ele estava tentando heroicamente derrotar os monstros que estavam alojados na tenda, e ela até pareceu ver através de uma fresta quando ele enfrentou o mestre de cerimônias, brandindo seu aguilhão brilhante e evitando as chamas famintas. No entanto, o inseto alto e esguio elogiou sua "dança", que na época lhe pareceu muito estranha, e agora que seu Príncipe Cinzento o avisou da verdadeira natureza do Salvador Branco, ele agora entendia por que sempre ia e veio daquela tenda e por que parecia que aqueles insetos assustadores adoravam. Com o coração partido, ela abandonou o ursinho de pelúcia e poderia abrir espaço em sua prateleira para o Príncipe Cinzento. Foi uma pena, porque Bretta realmente agradeceu a seu Salvador Branco por salvá-la daquele lugar isolado onde ela teria sido esquecida para sempre. Mas ela também estava magoada porque o Salvador Branco estava sempre distante dela, nunca tendo falado com ela. Enquanto seu amado Príncipe Cinzento estava aqui perto dela... Metaforicamente falando. Se ao menos seu Príncipe Cinzento estivesse ao seu lado agora, protegendo-a daqueles terríveis monstros carpas... Talvez ela pudesse até mesmo convencê-lo a chutar aquelas horríveis criaturas Dirtmouth para fora. Que épico glorioso! E assim ele podia ver de perto com seus próprios olhos! Com o coração batendo forte de excitação, e talvez também pelo medo que já havia passado, ela voltou para sua pequena casa.

* * *

A chuva incessante da Cidade das Lágrimas era um pouco incômoda na opinião da Hornet, diferente de Deepnest que era seco e que ela poderia ao menos não ficar se preocupando com sua linha sendo desfeita com a água, mas ela também gostava da Cidade das Lágrimas por fazê-la se desafiar, como no caso dela precisando se concentrar mais em atirar a agulha e usar a linha para deslizar no ar com elegância e precisão, além de que ela amava quando a água imparável escorria pelas casas, prédios e na estátua de seu querido irmão Hollow, e principalmente nas janelas de sua casa. Deepnest era seu verdadeiro lar, mas a moradia ao lado da praça com a estátua do Hollow também tinha seu charme. Era aqui que ela armazenava fios e tecidos típicos do reino quando havia vasculhado toda cidade, claro que também era o lugar onde Hornet treinava suas habilidades de costura, é verdade que sua mãe a ensinou a lutar como era o estilo de vida das aranhas e a princesa das aranhas nunca reclamou com isso, mas pelas palavras da Parteira, a responsável que ajudou Herrah a dar à luz, disse que a rainha das aranhas era grande costureira e que fazia tecidos e ponchos da melhor qualidade, por isso Hornet queria aprender tais técnicas com a linha. Claro que ela gostava de patrulhar e proteger o seu reino tanto contra ameaças externas quanto internas, mas como sua mestra e a mulher quem a nomeou, a própria Rainha Vespa uma vez disse que: “Um guerreiro que vive somente para lutar, não tem vida”, por isso a jovem aranha procurou algo que ela pudesse se distrair sem ser uma agulha acertando um inimigo.

Assim que entrou em seu estabelecimento, ela foi rapidamente para o quarto, era um local com uma grande quantidade de linhas, onde a mesma fazia tecidos, ponchos e com um pouco de vergonha, ela fez algumas pequenas aranhas de pelúcia, assim que entrou, ela foi pegar linha uma agulha menor para costura, por mais que ela admirasse a costura daquele que fez a pelúcia do seu irmão, ela viu que em alguns lugares estava quase rasgando, e com um sorriso ela tinha o pensamento de “Podemos melhorar”. Então ela costurou até que garantisse que estivesse totalmente perfeito aquele bicho de pelúcia, além de também retirar os pontos que apareciam, a jovem aranha tinha que admitir que esse foi o seu melhor trabalho até hoje, a pelúcia com a aparência do Ghost estava tão impecável que qualquer um poderia se enganar pensando que era o próprio cavaleiro. Foi então que o coração de Hornet começou a bater nervosamente, ela estava prestes a falar o que sentia, a guardiã de Hallownest não entendia o “por que” de estar nervosa, talvez tenha deixado a pelúcia muito realista, porém ela conseguiu determinação para soltar algumas palavras.

“G-Ghost, você foi um guerreiro excepcional e provou ser capaz de superar vários obstáculos que muitos insetos seriam impossíveis de fazer, sem dúvida é você quem pode salvar ...” A frase de Hornet morreu antes que ela mesma terminasse. Isso não foi uma demonstração de carinho, ela estava elogiando a habilidade de Ghost de sobreviver, claro que era surpreendente o quanto ele evoluiu desde então, mas não era sobre isso que ela queria falar com ele, sem falar que ela gaguejou como uma criança quando ele disse o nome do irmão. Então, com um pouco mais de esforço, ela encara a pelúcia do Ghost e tentou novamente.

"Ghost, não vou esconder que desde o nosso primeiro encontro, eu te vigiei para ver até onde você poderia chegar, admito que teve vezes que tinha me preocupado com o que acontecia com você, mas eu sabia que você poderia chegar muito mais longe se estivesse sozinho e me encanto em ver o quão incrível você foi, por isso você tem o direito de me chamar de irmã..."Novamente a jovem aranha se interrompeu, levando a mão ao rosto em exasperação. "O que você quer dizer com 'você tem o direito de me chamar de irmã'?" Pensamento. Ghost não precisava ter o direito de chamá-la de sua irmã, ela era sua irmã, sem mencionar que não era exatamente isso que a aranha caçadora queria dizer, mas Hornet ficou feliz em ver que dessa vez ela não gaguejou, pelo menos estava progredindo em alguma coisa. Determinada, ela olha para pelúcia, mas tentou esbanjar uma aura menos intimidadora e aparentar ser mais amorosa.

"Ghost, v-você é alguém que tenho uma g-grande admiração, e-eu pude ver sua gentileza em n-nossos combates e me e-emocionei em v-ver que você n-não queria m-me machucar, quero que s-saiba que você sempre f-foi o meu i-irmão e que doeu em meu coração ter que lutar contra você, v-você mudou minha vida G-Ghost e eu tenho o d-desejo de passar mais tempo com v-você, m-mas o que eu estou t-tentando dizer G-Ghost, é q-que e-eu g-gosto d-de..." A princesa de Hallownest desistiu de terminar a frase, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, ela acertou no que queria falar, mas parecia que toda a ansiedade e a timidez se apossaram do seu ser, mas não era só isso que a perturbou. Hornet, a filha de Herrah, a guerreira mais temida e mortal de todo o reino estava gaguejando como uma criança que não sabe dizer o que sente. Então a guardiã de Hallownest olhou para o bicho de pelúcia e por um momento ela viu o Ghost em vez do bicho de pelúcia, ela o segurou com força, sentindo sua raiva transbordar.

VOCÊ OUSA ME IGNORAR!?!?!? EU ESTOU TENTANDO DIZER QUE GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ E ATÉ AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NEM DANDO MORAL PARA OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS FRATERNAIS QUE EU TENHO POR VOCÊ!!!! Ele gritou, e foi então que Hornet notou o que estava fazendo, ela tinha acabado de discutir com uma pelúcia, a mesma agradeceu por todos na Cidade das Lágrimas estarem infectados, pois tinha certeza que a cidade inteira teria ouvido aquilo. “Você ousa me ignorar?” a jovem aranha não sabia se deveria rir ou se chamar de idiota, afinal, quem estava a sua frente não era o Ghost de verdade, era só uma pelúcia comum que nem poderia responder, na verdade seu irmão também não poderia responder já que ele não era capaz de falar. No entanto, depois do constrangimento, a princesa de Hallownest conseguiu fazer algo que ela queria fazer com Ghost, Hornet beijou a testa da pelúcia, o original não tinha costura e com certeza não tinha o toque macio do tecido, mas ela continuava nervosa só de pensar em fazer isso com o seu irmão. Ela não estava acostumada a demonstrações de afeto, e se ela fosse mostrá-las, isso custaria muito para ela, afinal ela nasceu perto de uma era caótica, e momentos de carinho não eram necessários. Sua voz estava até sufocada tentando dizer um elogio, até porque nunca houve a necessidade de dizer para alguém antes.

Quando ela viu seu irmão pela primeira vez, ela viu muito mais do que aquele que salvaria Hallownest, ela viu uma chance de ter um irmão, e a jovem aranha não pode deixar de se sentir animada depois da primeira luta entre os dois, confessou para si mesma que Ghost era bom, talvez até melhor que o Hollow, e após sua segunda luta, ele o venceu novamente, por mais que a princesa das aranhas gostasse do sabor da vitória, ela não pode deixar de se impressionar, e mesmo sabendo da natureza de seu irmão, Hornet pensou em Ghost falando com ela, tendo voz de uma criança, infantil e inocente, mas a guardiã de Hallownest pensava mais era quando ele estive adulto, tendo uma voz rouca e serena, o quão forte seria o seu tom e que diria o quão feliz ele estaria em ser irmão dela, Hornet ficou maravilhada imaginando como seria a voz de seu irmão e o carinho que ele iria dar a ela. Este cavaleiro lhe deu esperança para o futuro, não só do seu reino, mas da sua vida, era algo para o qual ela nunca havia se preparado, ela nunca se preparou para ter uma família novamente. Só de pensar no pequeno cavaleiro deu-lhe uma sensação de calor quase desconhecido, um calor que era parecido com o conforto que ela recebeu de sua mãe quando ambas ainda estavam juntas, só que diferente, “Seria esse o famoso amor fraternal?”, Hornet não sabia o que era, mas se sentiu feliz com aquilo.

"Acho que devo tentar novamente mais tarde." Hornet sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para a pelúcia que ela continuou a segurar, pois estava sentindo sua cabeça ficar um pouco mais pesada, talvez ela estivesse com sono dessa vez, já que faz um bom tempo que ela não pode dormir por ficar patrulhando quase que todos os dias e noites sem descanso, talvez com o Ghost tendo aparecido em Hallownest, o peso do reino que ela vivia carregando em seus ombros havia sido aliviado, mas sentia pena que esse papel passou para seu irmão, mas antes disso acontecer, a jovem princesa iria aproveitar o máximo com o seu irmão e só precisaria era das palavras certas para ele entender. Sentindo o sono a dominando a cada segundo, Hornet começa a ceder com a pelúcia ainda em seus braços, fechando os olhos para descansar mentalmente e fisicamente, "Vai ser só um pouco", pensou consigo mesma.

Porém o que Hornet não esperava era que Grimm estivesse ciente de que a cria de Wyrm com a rainha das aranhas tinha espionado o seu espetáculo com o pequeno cavaleiro sem ser convidada e por ela ter ficado muito tempo exposta a sua tenda, isso o permitiu que ele pudesse entrar na mente dela, diferente da Velha Luz, sua invasão mental era quase que imperceptível, insetos com uma grande força mental eram fortes o bastante para resistir e a aranha caçadora fazia parte desses insetos, no entanto por alguma razão, dessa vez a mente da jovem aranha fraquejou, mas ele tinha que admitir que só pode entrar na mente dela porque eram poucos que sabiam dessa capacidade que o mestre da trupe possuía, do contrário ele não seria capaz de puni-la. Mas como a guardiã de Hallownest não tinha feito nada para prejudicar seus servos ou o ritual, ele decidiu apenas dar-lhe uma pequena lição, já que ela só estava observando sem o seu consentimento.

* * *

Se Hornet não tivesse dormido, possivelmente pensaria que estava louca em achar que estava Deepnest invés de estar na Cidade das Lágrimas, mas sua preocupação de que a infecção se apossasse de si mesma através desse sonho, aumentou o seu nervosismo, por isso ela se concentrou o máximo para que aquele sonho sumisse, mas não aconteceu, foi então que ela escutou gritos como “Todos saúdem Herrah a rainha de Deepnest” ou “A rainha nos protegerá da infecção”. Tendo a curiosidade e o desespero dominando os seus pensamentos, a jovem aranha corre em direção aos sons que ouviu, foi então que se deparou com várias tecelãs, uma quantidade absurdamente grande que se Hornet não soubesse que aquilo era um sonho, teria se espantado, mas foi então que seu mente se quebrou quando viu Herrah viva e acordada, andando no meio dos tecelãs em uma direção reta, aos olhos dos outros insetos que não fossem de Deepnest, teriam medo de ver a rainha das aranhas de perto, mas aos olhos da aranha caçadora, Herrah era a mulher mais bela que já viu em todo o mundo, além dela também ser forte, leal e determinada, quando a jovem aranha olhou para onde sua mãe estava indo, sentiu o pânico dominar todo o seu ser, sua mãe estava indo em direção ao altar onde ela iria dormir para ser uma Sonhadora. Mesmo que Hornet já estivesse esperando por isso, mesmo já sabendo que era preciso, seu corpo se moveu querendo impedir Herrah de chegar até o altar, na época ela era uma criança e estava com a Parteira durante a cerimônia, mas lá estava ela tendo uma multidão separando mãe e filha, mas Hornet começa a correr passando por todas as tecelãs que estava em seu caminho.

Hornet zombou."MÃE!!!!! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!!! DEIXEM-ME PASSAR!!!!"

A rainha das aranhas pareceu escutar, mas ignorou e continuou andando, Hornet ficou gritando para ver se chamava a atenção dela, a princesa de Hallownest pode não ter sido capaz de impedir sua mãe, tanto por ser uma criança na época e não ter entendido o que ela estava fazendo quanto estava longe no dia que aconteceu, mas mesmo que esse seja um sonho, ela iria impedir que isso fosse acontecer. A jovem aranha estava passando pela multidão em desespero, ela só conseguia ver os chifres de sua mãe que se aproximava do altar enquanto todo as tecelãs estavam aos gritos de celebração, ela estava chegando mais perto de Herrah, por isso foi o mais rápido para passar por todos e quando havia chegado perto, quando finalmente saiu daquela multidão ensurdecedora, aconteceu. Sua mãe estava lá deitada no altar com o processo já realizado, ela iria dormir tranquilamente, mas jamais iria acordar, Hornet sentiu o medo e a tristeza fluir em todo o seu ser, ela tentou tocar no corpo de sua mãe, mas suas mãos foram repelidas pela barreira feita do Selo de Ligação, a mesma sentiu que iria desmoronar a qualquer instante, foi então que ela notou que a sala havia ficado quieta de repente e o silêncio dominou todo o lugar, quando olhou para atrás, todos as tecelãs estavam no chão mortas, Hornet sentiu a solidão, e que estava prestes a chorar, mas foi então que o cenário mudou.

Hornet estava em um local muito branco, tão branco e pálido que nem precisou pensar muito para saber onde estava, ela se encontrava no Palácio Branco. A guardiã de Hallownest sempre pensou em como o palácio inteiro havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros de como isso aconteceu, no entanto depois de ver sua mãe dormindo no altar, ela havia esquecido que estava sonhando e começou a caminhar por aquele palácio com as imagens do que aconteceu antes gravadas em sua mente. Foi então que ela fica paralisada ao ver quem estava na sua frente, diante dela estava o Pure Vessel, mas ela gostava de chama-lo de Hollow, e ele estava lá com sua armadura pálida e seu ferrão puro, o olhar dele parecia não estar centrado nela e sim na paisagem, se a aranha caçadora já estava sentindo seu chão desabar, agora ela sentia que estava caminhando sobre um fio muito fino e bambo, do qual em algum momento ela iria cair.

A princesa de Hallownest iria falar com ele e dizer que sentia sua falta, porém Hollow se virou, abriu a porta que estava atrás dele e entrou, Hornet sentiu seu corpo voltar a se mover e com o corpo trêmulo e o desespero gritando, ela correu o mais rápido o possível até aquela porta, mas parecia que o corredor ficava mais longo e a porta ficava mais longe do alcance dela, no entanto com esforço o suficiente para se cansar, ela chega até a porta e a abre e quando abriu, sentiu o ar faltar dentro dos seus pulmões, pois ela estava na entrada do Templo do Ovo Negro e ali a sua frente viu seu irmão, aquele quem ela treinou e andou junto mesmo em pequeno período, entrando no Ovo Negro."HOLLOW !!!! NÃO ENTRE LÁ !!!! NÃO!!!!!!" Ela tentou avisá-lo, mas ele não estava ouvindo.

Obtendo forças para continuar correndo, Hornet corre com todas as forças que possuía, vendo seu irmão entrando no Ovo Negro e quando ela chega até a entrada vê que seu irmão já estava acorrentado e com os olhos brilhando laranja e a encarando. Se afastando com o susto que tomou, a jovem aranha vê a porta do Ovo Negro se fechando no mesmo instante que ela se afastou, assim não vendo mais seu irmão, ela colocou a mão na porta enquanto estava de joelhos com as lágrimas quase saindo de seu rosto.

Foi então que o cenário fica escuro com uma fumaça vermelha, ela olha para atrás e viu seu maior terror, o Rei Pálido na frente dela, uma das coisas que a jovem aranha sempre teve ódio foi do seu pai, ele foi o responsável por todo esse tormento e mesmo não falando para que ninguém soubesse, Hornet desejava ele morto, ela podia fazer isso agora, pois sentia o metal frio de sua agulha encostado nas suas costas, ela podia pega-lo, mas suas mãos estavam tremendo ao ver o rosto do Rei Pálido. Ele estava sorrindo para ela, mas não de um sorriso amistoso ou gentil, era um sorriso de crueldade, um sorriso que fez a princesa de Hallownest ficar com medo, ela andou para atrás, mas quando se vira, vê outro Rei Pálido com aquele sorriso maníaco, ela se vira e nota que aparecem mais clones do ex-rei de Hallownest, o desespero era algo que Hornet tinha em todo o seu ser quando ouviu a risada distorcida do Rei Pálido. 2FICA LONGE DE MIM!!!!" Ela gritou de terror.

Hornet queria pegar sua agulha para atacar aquelas figuras do Rei Pálido, mas não conseguiu, então as figuras do antigo rei começam a ficarem maiores, cobrindo toda a visão da princesa de Hallownest e garantindo que ela não pudesse fugir, o medo que a jovem aranha sentia era tão gritante que fez a guerreira mais mortífera de Hallownest ficar no chão se dobrar em uma posição em que seus joelhos escondiam seu rosto, fechando os olhos enquanto ela estava tremendo para não ver aquele sorriso perverso novamente, mas isso só fez com que as risadas do Rei Pálido fossem mais distorcidas.

"HORNET!!!" A princesa surpreendeu-se com uma voz que nunca tinha ouvido na vida, era uma voz profunda e mesmo que tenha gritado seu nome, ela não pode deixar de admitir que era uma voz muito serena. Então foi ouvido o barulho de um ferrão cortando algo e em seguida veio gritos distorcidos de dor vindos de uma das figuras do Rei Pálido, e depois da outra e de mais uma, quando Hornet tomou coragem para levantar seu rosto, ela vê o antigo rei de Hallownest a sua frente com um olhar de dor enquanto se desfazia, mas não foi isso que a surpreendeu, o que fez a guardiã de Hallownest se espantar era que a sua frente estava Ghost segurando seu ferrão. Lágrimas de alívio surgiram quando a aranha caçadora viu seu irmão, mesmo sendo impossível, ela pensou que a voz de antes poderia ter sido do pequeno cavaleiro, que curiosamente não combinava muito com o tamanho dele, entretanto, antes que Hornet pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um brilho branco tomou conta do lugar, forçando a jovem aranha a cobrir os olhos.

* * *

Hornet levanta ofegante e repara que estava em seu quarto novamente, com a chuva eterna da Cidade das Lágrimas batendo em sua janela. A jovem aranha consegue se acalmar, e assim que sua mente voltou ao lugar, finalmente entendeu que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo, e logo depois se sentiu uma estúpida por não ter descoberto isso antes. Então ela percebe que a pelúcia do Ghost não estava mais ao lado dela, Hornet olha para os arredores de sua cama até que vê que a pelúcia havia caído de sua cama e estava lá sentada, a princesa de Hallownest dá um leve sorriso e pega a pelúcia do chão e a abraça com toda força e carinho que sentia naquele momento, o que aconteceu pode ter sido só um pesadelo, mas ela viu que no final daquele mundo de terror, Ghost apareceu e salvou-a como um herói, apesar de que Hornet tivesse perdido muito,ela ainda tinha o seu irmão e ele era sua única família, então ela iria aproveitar ao máximo.

"Ghost, sei que posso estar sendo egoísta com esse desejo, mas eu quero viver com você e termos uma vida tranquila, sem preocupações, sem responsabilidades, quero que sejamos uma família feliz, talvez eu nunca seja capaz de falar isso na sua frente, mas eu digo com todo o coração que eu te amo, meu irmão." E depois de dizer isso, Hornet se aconchega abraçando a pelúcia do Ghost com todo carinho que ela nunca mostrou para ninguém e mesmo que tivesse outro pesadelo, ela tinha certeza que seu irmão iria aparecer para salvá-la, a jovem aranha aos poucos adormece com um sorriso no rosto. Só que ela não sabia era que a pelúcia havia caído para outro lado da cama e o que ela estava segurando era o verdadeiro Ghost que tinha ficado em choque com o que acabara de escutar.

Acontece que Ghost estava andando na dimensão dos sonhos, porém algo acabou acontecendo com que o local que brilha em tons brancos amarelados, tinha ficado nas cores preto e vermelho, ele não entendeu o que era aquilo tudo, mas ele teria ignorado se não tivesse escutado um grito de medo. Só que não era um grito de medo de qualquer inseto, era um grito de um inseto que ele nunca pensou que ouviria, era da sua irmã, seu corpo se moveu tão rápido que quando ele se deu conta, o pequeno cavaleiro se encontrava onde Hornet estava agachada tremendo de medo com figuras do Rei Pálido ao redor dela e rindo de maneira distorcida, pela primeira vez na vida, Ghost sentiu raiva e ele nem esperou que as figuras o percebessem, ele as aniquilou um por um e logo depois veio o clarão branco dando indícios que havia acabado. Quando o pequeno cavaleiro acordou, ele viu que estava em um local que nunca viu antes e pelo que parecia, ele estava em um quarto, foi então que ele sente mãos o agarrando e o abraçando, mas sem o machucar. Agora que ele permanecia chocado com as palavras de sua irmã, Ghost pensava que Hornet não se importava com ele, e ele nunca ficou tão feliz em estar errado sobre aquilo, e mesmo não precisando dormir, o pequeno cavaleiro se entregou ao sono, ele sabia que no dia seguinte estaria devendo uma explicação para Hornet, mas até lá, este seria o momento em que dois irmãos dormiriam sem preocupações.


End file.
